


Five Times Natasha was Gay for Maria

by Pumpkinnubbin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Natasha is so gay for Maria, They’re cute idiots, and everyone knows it, blackhill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnubbin/pseuds/Pumpkinnubbin
Summary: Fives times Natasha is gay for Maria and one time Maria is gay for Natasha.





	Five Times Natasha was Gay for Maria

**Author's Note:**

> This fic happened thanks to TeslaTwin, who I’ve been telling about another idea I’ve had that revolved around the same theme. We took it and turned it into this. I’m still writing the original idea but this was just too cute not to make happen.

i. eyes

Natasha hadn’t known that eyes could be so ridiculously _blue_. She’d seen pretty eyes on plenty of people but Maria Hill’s were on a completely different level. They were unreal. The first time she’d seen them, staring her down from the other side of a cell, she’d blinked in utter confusion. Because looking at them made her insides do funny things. They still did, months later. She didn’t understand. Natasha understood attraction well enough. While it wasn’t a thing very often, she had been attracted to people before, but it had never been to a woman. Only men. Sure, there had been beautiful and attractive women but Natasha had never seen them as anything more. She’d never looked at a woman and thought _woah_. Looking into Maria’s blue eyes made her think that every single time. It was somewhat distracting during meetings and debriefs but she couldn’t not look either. Maria had the most beautiful eyes she’d ever seen. And she kept staring. It took Natasha a while to really realize her feelings towards Maria. The attraction hadn’t taken terribly long to dawn on her but it was more than that. And it was still confusing.

She was in the cafeteria with Clint when Maria walked past and looked at her and Natasha’s brain once again short-circuited. Clint sniggered once Maria was out of earshot and Natasha glared at him.

“Man, you’ve got it bad, Nat.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Riight.”

“I’m serious.”

Clint laughed again and shook his head. She was hopeless.

“Oh, Tasha… You like her. You really haven’t noticed it yet?”

“I…” she blinked, “Huh.”

“Didn’t know you were into chicks.”

“I’m not.”

“Well then, you’re gay for her.”

She groaned at the awful smirk on his face. Really, she blamed those blue eyes.

  
ii. commander hill

Natasha had been at S.H.I.E.L.D. long enough to know that Commander Hill was intimidating to everyone from fresh recruits to senior agents. She’d never been around to hear her barking orders at agents like that though. She knew from hear-say, not personal experience. That was, until the day there was an emergency and Natasha was one of the hands on deck and Maria was in charge and giving orders to everyone around to contain the mess that had broken out. She was confident and precise and didn’t need to shout a whole lot despite all the noise. Natasha just stared at her until her own orders came in, almost missing them completely. She jumped into action and had to focus very hard on not turning back around to watch her more. She could do that for hours and not grow bored of it. It was terribly attractive, the way she carried herself when she was fully in command. Natasha just wanted to witness more of it.

She carried out her orders with ease and came back to the command center once things were calming down again. She’d helped on a few other sites where needed to be done with everything faster. Maria was still there, barking orders and demands for reports and quick debriefs. She could definitely see how that was intimidating, especially with the way she seemed to stare holes into the other agents. Natasha sat down and watched, her head held up by her hand.

Someone came to sit next to her and when Natasha turned her head she found May looking back at her. Her expression was unreadable as always but Natasha was good at this and had long learned to pick up on those fine nuances. Like the way her eyebrow was just barely raised and a tiny dimple was forming by her mouth from the hint of a smirk that was there if you looked hard enough.

“Why are you giving me that look?”

“You’re not very subtle, Natasha.”

At the blank stare Natasha gave in return, May’s eyes slid over to Maria who was still talking to the latest agent she’d asked over. Natasha followed her gaze. She’d turned while talking so the redhead could only see her back now. Natasha still stared anyway. The woman radiated power with her presence.

“You’re doing it again. Stop staring and just ask her out already.”

Natasha’s head did _not_ whip around at those words. May was already standing again and Natasha sat up even straighter to glare at her. A small shrug was all she got in return and then May left the room. Natasha swallowed, turning back to Maria to find her looking back at her. _Shit_, Natasha realized, she had been staring this whole time.

  
iii. voice

Natasha wasn’t easily intimidated. In fact, there weren’t a lot of things that intimidated her at all. People generally didn’t, neither did most situations. She wasn’t intimidated by the idea of torture or being killed. She’d been trained to withstand the former and she had yet to meet someone who could get the drop on her and kill her first. She’d been intimidated as a child, by the Red Room’s instructors, but she’d grown out of that due to necessity. The only person left now was Fury and even he didn’t exactly do that for her. She respected him and he certainly could be intimidating but that was for other people to feel, not her. So when she had heard Maria Hill screaming in anger for the first time, her immediate reaction had taken her by surprise. The pitch and edge Hill’s voice had taken was nothing short of intimidating and almost comical. Natasha had stopped dead in her tracks for a second before realizing what was happening. She could barely make out what she was even screaming about and it didn’t matter because everyone looked like they were either used to it happening sometimes or about to wet their pants. Natasha just found it hot. The thought made her pause again and she leaned against the wall to watch and try to listen. She enjoyed listening to her speak normally; there was just something pleasant about her voice and the way she spoke that had Natasha pay attention to every word regardless of what the conversation was about. This screaming though? That was a whole different thing. It was impressive and a little funny and it made her heart beat faster. She knew all of her fight or flight responses and this wasn’t one of them. Or it could have been if it weren’t for the way her heart skipped a few beats every so often.

Coulson approached her with a sheepish expression on his face and Natasha grinned at him. He hadn’t been the source nor receptor of Maria’s anger but he felt for the rest of them. He knew her longer than most after all and had been around for enough of these screams.

“It’s always impressive, right? I feel bad for the poor agent she’s letting this out on.”

“I didn’t know her voice could even _do _that,” Natasha nodded.

She must have not hidden it well enough because Coulson smiled at her knowingly and she wondered what had given it away. Was it the way she’d said it or maybe the way she was looking at Maria? She couldn’t tell and that was probably the worst part.

“She is single, you know?”

Natasha just rolled her eyes and decided not to give a verbal response. If he already saw through her and noticed the sudden attraction she felt towards Hill, then saying anything more would just make it worse. She’d rather listen to Maria a little longer. Who knew how long she could hold that volume for after all. Better make the most of it.

  
iv. abs

Clint liked to tease Natasha about how much time she spent in the gym. He wasn’t exactly wrong even though she refused to agree that she spent more time there than in her own quarters. Yet, during all that time she’d never seen Maria Hill in the gym with her. It should be odd because Natasha knew the woman stayed fit, same as her. And Natasha was hitting the gym at different times almost every time. It should have presented plenty of opportunities to meet there but Natasha couldn’t recall ever seeing her there. She was reminded of that when she did spot Maria working out one day. Natasha passed her to get to her preferred machine and started her own workout but she was intrigued by Maria’s presence and kept glancing her way. She was curious to see her workout routine. It seemed pretty standard, at least as far as Natasha’s standards went, so she focused back on her own exercises.

They were both done another hour later and Maria headed to the changing rooms a few minutes before Natasha. She followed with her bottle of water and regretted it the second she stepped into the room and saw Maria without her shirt on. She almost choked on the sip of water she’d taken. Natasha was as fit as she possibly could be but Maria’s abs put her own to shame. Natasha hadn’t been expecting that at all. She’d always known Maria was in shape as well but she hadn’t thought she would be this _ripped_. She swallowed her gulp of water and walked to her own locker to prepare for a shower. She tried really hard not to turn back around and take in Maria’s abs some more but she ended up failing miserably. She wanted to touch them, see if they were as hard as they looked. She imagined they would.

“Damnit,” she mumbled to herself.

She had more self control than this. But her abs were so damn nice to look at. She’d always liked a good six pack on people and seeing Maria with one just did things to her. The effort it took to both get and keep abs wasn’t small and Natasha could appreciate them all the more for it. After all, Maria was often stuck behind a desk or at the helm of the command center.

Maria seemed completely oblivious to Natasha’s not very subtle staring. Bobbi, who had just entered the room half a minute ago, wasn’t. She waited for Maria to grab her shower before leaning against the locker next to Natasha with a smirk, arms crossed.

“Abs?”

Natasha cleared her throat and had another sip of her water.

“Abs.”

“Super attractive, right? Gets me every time I see her here.”

She watched Bobbi with a furrowed brow and nodded. It certainly was terribly attractive.

“Sometimes I wonder if she just gets a kick out of turning straight girls gay.”

“What?” Natasha asked, admittedly amused.

“She got you,” Bobbi grinned, “And you’re not the first after seeing her abs. Those do the trick every time.”

“You too, huh?”

“Can’t blame me,” Bobbi laughed.

No, she supposed, she really couldn’t.

  
v. suits

Natasha enjoyed formal gatherings about as much as the next person. She liked a good excuse to dress up but when it wasn’t for gathering information or actual pleasure, she didn’t much care to attend them. Tonight was one of those. She was here on official S.H.I.E.L.D. business. Fury and Hill were the most important people on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s side of the event tonight; Natasha was just one of the agents overseeing the evening to make sure nothing would go wrong. There were a few people from the WSC here as well as important politicians. Natasha kept her eyes open and her ears to the ground. With this many people around they made an easy target, high security or not.

None of that mattered a whole lot though once Natasha actually saw Maria for the first time that night. She wore a perfectly tailored navy blue suit and a matching tie, her hair in that same bun as always, and Natasha forgot how to breathe. She had seen Maria in similar outfits before; she wore formal well and somewhat often considering her position, but it had mostly been blazers and vests and dresses. The suit made Natasha stop functioning. She had to force herself to concentrate on the job and stop staring at Maria. That was a lot more difficult than it had any right to be though. Maria looked absolutely stunning in that suit. Natasha was convinced nobody should look that good in anything, including herself. She could pull of a suit but Maria just owned it.

Natasha kept stealing glances throughout the night under cover of doing her job. She mingled a few times to make doubly sure no suspicious individual had been let inside but her eyes were always tracking Maria across the room. She couldn’t get enough of seeing her tonight. She always ended up staring with a small smile on her face that she quickly hid whenever Maria would look back at her. At this point at least she was well aware of her attraction. She just hadn’t expected it to hit her in the face like that tonight.

She almost didn’t notice Fury coming to stand next to her, she was so busy staring. She kept her composure and gave him an all clear when he asked about the situation. Silence followed but he hadn’t moved so Natasha tore her gaze away from Maria to look at him. He also cleaned up nicely in his black suit but he had nothing on Maria. Natasha realized she was hopelessly biased.

“Enjoying the evening?”

“It’s not bad. The drinks are good.”

“And so’s the view judging by how you can’t keep your eyes off Hill.”

Natasha refused to blush at being called out so blunty and shrugged instead. Fury’s eyes crinkled in the way they did when he was genuinely smiling and he put his hands behind his back and looked at Maria.

“People dance at these events.”

“I’m working.”

“You can work from the dance floor. If I have to watch you drool over my second for another minute…”

He didn’t need to finish that sentence but Natasha glared at him for good measure because she was _not_ drooling. He raised his eyebrow and she groaned. He would probably make things worse if she didn’t go so she let her feet carry her over to where Maria was talking with a politician. Natasha interrupted the conversation smoothly and Maria looked so grateful and so _gorgeous _in her suit that Natasha almost stumbled over her words. She _never_ struggled with words.

“Care to dance?”

Maria smiled, her lips tugging higher up and Natasha suddenly knew that Maria was well aware of all the times Natasha had been staring at her tonight. And it didn’t matter whatsoever because Maria agreed to the request with a nod and Natasha felt like the luckiest person on the planet.

  
plus i.

Maria knew that Natasha had a signature move. She’d heard agents talk about it, whispers in the hallways full of awe and less innocent things. She’d never asked about it because that would mean admitting curiosity, and she’d never been lucky enough to catch a sparring session where she actually used it on someone. She wasn’t making it a habit to watch anyone spar but it was always nice to see Natasha and Clint at it.

Today, the space around the ring was practically filled up with new recruits who were eager to see the fabled Black Widow in action, and some who thought they could keep up. By the looks of it, she had already sent a handful of men back out of the ring with bruised egos but another was already stepping in, looking as confident as could be. Maria leaned against the wall by the door and crossed her arms. This should be good. She couldn’t quite make out what was being said but Clint winced just outside of the crowd and Maria watched Natasha’s reaction carefully. Even from here she could see her demeanor change and her expression harden. The newbies wouldn’t be able to tell but Maria knew she was about to witness a beautiful display of a guy getting his ass handed to him.

They both got into a fighting stance but Natasha didn’t even leave him any time to attack her and embarrass himself. Instead, she came straight at him and Maria lost track of what exactly was happening next. All she could see was Natasha jumping at him with her legs wrapping around his neck and then he was on the mat and she’d rolled back onto her feet like nothing had happened. Maria very openly stared. So that was her signature move. Now she understood all those whispers a lot better because her own thoughts were going places they really shouldn’t. She blinked a couple of times in an attempt to focus and just barely caught the look Natasha was giving her from the ring. She raised an eyebrow but already knew she’d been caught staring. It wasn’t her fault though. It also wasn’t her fault that she was going to have to spar with her some time to try and get her to use that move on her.


End file.
